Smash Corp
by crudmuffingamer
Summary: Ever wonder how the Smash Bros games are developed? Bowser, the violent and rude boss of Smash Corp, has just received the trailer for Super Smash Bros 4! After the unveiling, the cast of Super Smash Bros are at work yet again, but Bowser makes their lives living hell... Especially Pit's. Read what the Smash Cast is up to behind the scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited to be writing this. I decided to write this so the wait for Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS will seem shorter. I hope you all enjoy, and I will update when I can!**

Smash Corp

_Chapter 1- Tears Fall and Heads Fly_

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" a large turtle screamed at his employees. All of the Smash Cast winced at the sound of his voice as they sat down. Every time he spoke, there was just a better chance that another limb may be lost. They were in a large meeting room. Motivators, courtesy of Bowser, were everywhere on the walls around them; designed to instill fear in the very depths of people's hearts. Dr. Mario, Bowser's, as he liked to call him, his Stitch Em' Back Together Guy, leaned against the wall, frowning. He knew what was likely going to happen. "Now then, as you all know, I am Bowser, your boss, of Smash Corp. I am here today to tell you-"

"Oh for Nayru's sake, you go through this every God damn day," Link said, leaning back in his seat. Bowser's eye twitched. "We already know who you are, we know you hate us, just tell us why we're here-"

"DON'T FUCKING INTERUPT ME, YOU PIECE OF HORSE SHIT!" Bowser ripped off Mario's arm. Kirby began to cry.

"Why-a did you r-rip of my arm?! It was-a Link!" Mario said, as tears of pain streamed down his eyes. Bowser sent a very disturbing smile toward the plumber, who was more red than usual.

"Now then," Bowser began again, "if we won't have any more interruptions, I'd like to make a very special announcement."

"Ooooh! Is it floor ice cream? I could really go for one right about-"

"DON'T FUCKING INTERUPT ME!" Suddenly, Mario's head was on the other side of the room. Dr. Mario simply sighed. "Nobody cares about your damn disgusting habits. And nobody cares about you. Now shut the hell up or I'll take that bow of yours, and insert it into an opening in your body that things should never go into." Pit gave Bowser a very sad look. Kirby bawling intensified. "Okay. So help me God, I'm gonna say what I need to say. And if you interrupt me, ANY OF YOU, I'll talk to Sakurai about sacking you for the next game," everyone gulped, except Mario, who was…well dead. "And that's why you're all here today. Today, Mr. Sakurai, my boss, sent us a video of the next Smash. You all know how this works." Suddenly, Toon Link began to sink in his chair, knowing what his future will likely hold. "It's actually trailer for Super Smash Bros 4! And whoever is in the shitty video will stay here at Smash Corp. Those who aren't….." Bowser stared directly at Jigglypuff, and then darted to Toon Link, smirking, "will pack whatever shitty belongings I didn't steal yet, into their bags, and get the hell out of my domain! NOW SIT AND WATCH THE FUCKING VIDEO!"

The trailer was magnificent. Various people were cheering. Samus sat in her chair, simply nodding. Link had fallen asleep during the trailer. Donkey Kong was so excited that he pooped on the floor, and was throwing it wildly in all directions. Pit was flying around, singing. Pikachu was dancing and cheering, much to everyone's enjoyment of the adorable yellow mouse. Kirby's tears dried up. Fox was twirling his gun, stating how he knew he'd be back, and that they couldn't get rid of the coolest fighter.

"Now wasn't that just….amazing?" Bowser wiped away a nonexistent tear. "But here's the best part: EVERYONE WHO WASN'T IN THE TRAILER, GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW, OR DIE!"

"Bu-but, you can't fire me!" Toon Link stumbled on his words, crying. "How can you replace me?"

"Like THIS!" Bowser yelled. He leaped into the air, pouncing Toon Link. Bowser grabbed him by the leg, and threw him out the wall, sending him seven stories below. A pool of blood began to flow from his body gradually. "Now I suggest you all get out before I really start to have fun…" He pulled out a flame thrower out of his shell.

"But why do you need a flame thrower if you breathe fire, sir?" both Ice Climbers asked at the same time.

"DON'T QUESTION MY MAGNIFICENCE." Bowser torched them to ashes. All of the sacked Smashers started screaming and pushing over anything in their ways to get out of their nightmare. "Now then, ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK, NOW." Marth was bellow, viewable from the Toon Link shapped hole in the wall, skipping.

"Oh Gods, YES. I'm FINALLY FREE FROM THAT HELL HOLE!" Bowser launched a desk at Marth, killing him.

"You didn't tell us what our jobs are yet, you idiot… It changes every game you know…" Samus said.

"Well Samus, for once, you are actually correct. Now everyone, get back to their fucking offices. You are to brainstorm ideas for new fighters! I want someone NEW. Someone I can rip to shreads…. Mmmm…" Bowser licked his lips. This scarred Kirby for the rest of his life. "Contact many people from various games. MAKE them try out for this game. Besides, I haven't had fresh meat in a long time. Mario doesn't exactly have the same flavor anymore." Dr. Mario shot a dirty look at Bowser.

"Y'know, this is a really-a hard job-a," he said.

"Do I fucking care? You work for me because I can't just have my employees die all the time. I've got things to do, like do things to those pictures of Peach—er cooking! I, uh, cook….food?" Kirby's mouth started to drool. "NOW GET TO FUCKING WORK, YOU BITCH ASS IDIOTS." Everyone stop their celebrating, finally. Pit however, because he flew longer than five minutes, plummeted; his wings on fire. "Ah Pit. My most favorite 14 year old angel in the whole world," Bowser picked him up by his white scarf, putting out the flames before they did any real damage. "I have a VERY special job for you…." Pit looked at him cheerfully, beaming. "You are to contact Mega Man and Villager. Tell them they are now employed!"

"Yes! I can't wait to meet them! They seem like really cool guys! Besides, I'm always up for some new friends!" Pit skipped in his step. However, this was just disgusting in Bowser's eyes. He quickly charged at Pit, grabbing him by his tunic, and threw him out the glass door, shards spreading everywhere. This caused his tunic to fall off, leaving only his black tight pants and tank top.

"Oh, that's TOO GOOD. Not only are you girly and you skip, but you wear tight clothes too. OH MY GOD, BWA HAHAHA!" Everyone started to laugh, as if on cue. Pit started to turn red.

"S-stop! Everyone! This is my uniform! I wear it for Lady Palutena…" tears started to form in Pit's eyes as he dashed to his office.

"And that is why he's my favorite. So easy to mess with. So easy to get into his head. And that's what all of you will be like when I'm done with you this game….Ooh, this'll be a great time..." Bowser stroked his flame thrower. Kirby threw up from fright.

**And that's the first chapter. There will be many more to come. If you have any constructive criticism, that would be great, as every bit helps! I just love Bowser's character. He's just totally off the wall, obnoxious, and just plain wrong. Also, if you have any suggestions, I will definitely have a look. Reviews are also nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back for another chapter…. This should be fun. I hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

"Just a friendly reminder, my wonderful employees," Bowser said over a loud speaker as he batted his eye lashes, "you are all currently working on brainstorming ideas for new fighters. On paper! I will be coming around to each of your offices in five minutes, to check up on your worthless excuses you idiots call 'work.'" Everyone dropped their ping pong paddles.

"Mama mia," the now reconstructed Mario said, "we shouldn't have-a been taking a break while Bowser was-a doing 'things' to those pictures of-a Peach-a! RUN!" At those words, Smash Corp was driven into complete chaos. Mario used a Starman and started running like a maniac, back to his office. Pikachu bit into Donkey Kong, gaining a free ride, as he slapped people into walls. Link was one of these victims, and was hit so hard that he broke through a wall, landing on the pavement below.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU, MY LEEEEEEG!" Link was trembling in pain, and at the loss of blood. "Oh, hi Toon Link." Toon Link gurgled in response, still sticking to the ground in a bloody mess. Samus, who used her Speed Booster to plow through everybody, was having no trouble at all making it back to her office. Kirby got kicked by the entire crowd, and was bouncing off of walls and people alike. Fox didn't run at all. He didn't need to give Bowser a written report, he had his voice! That's just how good he is. Pit, being his loyal self, was rapidly writing his emails to Mega Man and Villager, never being on break at all. Everyone, back at their offices, began to write as though their lives depended on it, which is ironic because that simile has truth to it. They will DIE if they don't hand in something.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Bowser spat through the loud speaker. "Time's up! I'm comin' around to read you what is hopefully going to be beautiful masterpieces of reports. Amuse me. Or you get my revolver to the face!" Bowser blew his office door off its hinges with a blow from his kick. Everyone in the Smash Cast popped their heads out of their office doors in fear, except Samus because she's a bad ass. Bowser slowly walked toward his first victim, who was none other than his arch rival, Mario. "Ahhh….. Good to see you're back together. Give me the report."

"B-but I never had the chance to—"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING REPORT YOU FUCKING SHIT FUCKER FUCK!"

"….You need-a to learn-a English-a."

"The irony of this conversation is killing me. But this will kill you more!" Bowser pinned Mario to the ground as he slowly loaded his revolver, bullet, by bullet. Mario began to cry, knowing that he may find himself in bloody pieces again. "Last chance fat ass. Do you have the repo-too slow!" Bowser pulled the trigger. Oddly enough, the bullet that went into Mario's head caused him to violently explode, causing Mario bits to fly everywhere in the office. "I love my nuke bullets. Oh Dr. Mario…. Do I have a job for you!"

"I already have the snow shovel…" Dr. Mario said sadly. Bowser slowly rose to his feet, but not after eating a Mario nugget.

"Mmmm. Tangy!" Bowser picked his teeth with one of Mario's fingers. "Now then, Donkey Kong…." Bowser leaped into the air, landing at the door of Donkey Kong's office. Banana peels were littered everywhere, and poop piles dominated whatever space was left over. "Okay. No. You. Monkey. Get the shovel when Stitch 'Em Up Guy is done with Mario. And learn to use the fucking bathroom for God's sake! Or Lysol or something…." Bowser pinched his nose in disgust as Bowser thought of a way to get around going in there. "Ah! LINK. GET YOUR FUCKING BITCH ASS OVER HERE!"

"Oh. You want my report already? Sorry. I couldn't do it, seeing I got THROWN OUT A DAMN OFFICE BUILDING AND I'M IN A FULL BODY CAST!" Link screamed, bloody spit flying onto the ground below him. "So you're not getting a report, even if you threaten me."

"ONLY I CAN FUCKING YELL!" Bowser slashed at Link's face, causing him to bleed more. "AND WHO AUTHORIZED YOU TO GET A CAST?!"

"Adam."

"Adam…. Adam Malcovich?" Suddenly, Adam walked into the office.

"Any objections, Lady?" he stated. Samus suddenly walked up to him, as sad piano music mysteriously started playing. You know, the song that played when Samus rescued Adam's helmet from that hell hole of a ship?

"You…you're alive?"

"Yes. The Federation's cloning program isn't limited to Metroids and other aliens. Now then, any objections—"

"Don't ever fucking say that again," stated Samus plainly. "You made me go through hell and back with NOTHING, even though I had all of my suit upgrades. Hell, you made me go through a VOLCANO, and it took you like two hours to realize I was dying from heat damage and authorize my dam Varia Suit!" Samus froze him with her Ice Beam and shot a Super Missile at him, causing him to shatter into pieces. "Take my damn report". Samus thrust a sheet of paper at Bowser. "I'll be on my not- so-merry way."

Bowser pretended to carefully analyze the report. "Hmm…. So you want Ridley to be a fighter? BWA HA HA! I thought he made you have flash backs and made you cry!"

"The writing of that game was….abysmal" Samus shuddered. "But the pay was good. Don't expect that from again. I only acted like that because I just want the excuse to blow him up. They wanted me to cry, so I did. He only killed everyone I ever remotely cared about or whatever…so it's a good trade off."

"Eh." Bowser lit the paper on fire. "Who's next…. Ah. PIT. GET YOUR PREPUBESCENT SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE!" At these words, Pit quickly emerged out of his office, galloping over to Bowser with a big grin on his face; report in hand.

"Hey, Bowser! I decided to forgive you for the other day. Gotta laugh at ourselves once in awhile!" Bowser's eyes became slits. He hated seeing this kid happy. "Anyway, I'm 14. I'm not prepubescent! Look at these thighs!" Pit did a ridiculous pose that even Captain Falcon would be proud of. "Could a little kid be in such great shape?" Bowser had steam coming out of his nose. He was losing his patience. "Ooh! So I emailed Villager and Megaman. Villager was really excited! He said he was gathering his tools and furniture, and he's on his way, whatever that means…." Pit scratched his head. Why would anyone want to bring furniture to work? "And look! He sent me this…leaf. No idea why, but it's cool!"

"Pit. You are giving me the urge to do horrible things to you…. I suggest you hurry up before you end up like your friend Mario…." Bowser pulled out a minigun, a combat knife, and a mace from his shell. This didn't faze Pit at all, as he happily continued his report.

"And Megaman was all friendly too! He's coming along. He'll be here tomorrow with Villager, ready to work. And that's my report!" Pit stared at Bowser; his blue eyes glistening, as he smiled childishly.

"Uh huh. Well, that was a waste-"

"Ooh ooh! Wait!" Bowser groaned loudly as he started tapping his foot. "I even went the extra mile and also came up with new fighter ideas!" Pit pulled out a second report from his tunic. "I think that Magnus would be a cool guy for the game. He's got a big sword, and he's all super strong! And then there's…." Pit began to blush slightly. "…Lady Palutena. She could use her powers of light in battle. And she could use claws or something, like in my game. And…." Pit turned even redder as he lost things to say.

"No."

"Aw, come on! They could be great fighters! Especially Lady Palutena…."

"No. I will have nobody's mommy in my game."

"She's not my mom…. I have no mom." Bowser paused at this statement. It was surprising how quickly a person could change moods, especially the idiotic kid full of happy energy in front of him. Quickly, before Pit went on about his stupid life story, Bowser pushed him out of the way.

"And this is why I'm hoping you'll never have a sequel. I don't want to hear about how you're all alone, and I'm sure nobody else does. Now go away." Pit looked down sadly; his long brown hair covered his eyes. Seeing this, something happened inside Bowser, and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Was he…actually feeling bad? He suddenly found himself thinking of ways to make Pit feel better. It gave him a migraine. "Pit, go into the lounge. I think you need some ice cream." Pit looked up slowly, tears threatening to spill out.

"Do you also have pizza?"

"Ugh…fine. I'll order you a pi-"

"Thanks, Bowser! You're a true friend! Alright!" Pit, once again happy, jumped into the air, and sped down the hall, eager to get his abnormal amount of food.

"Okay…. Who's ne-ext? Kir-Kir….huh?" Bowser suddenly had searing pain in his head. It felt like someone just stabbed him through his skull. He started thrashing around in pain, spewing fire in all directions. Everyone could only simply stare in nonexistent horror, as their terrible boss collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! When you're waiting, check me out on YouTube for Nintendo videos! My channel is crudmuffingamer by the way. Don't ask about the name.**

_Chapter 3_

"I awoke to the familiar voice of a quarantine officer," Samus randomly stated. "Well, that's what I said when I was in the hospital. When I woke up. Thought it was interesting." Zero fucks were given. The Smash Cast was in a hospital, that just so happened to be a block away from Smash Corp. Bowser laid unconscious in his bed, as a random unamed doctor was tending to him.

"Please don't-a let him be-a okay-a..." Mario said nervously. He was reconstructed, yet again, by Doctor Mario, who was taking an unauthorized vacation to Disney World due to the lack of Bowser.

Bowser suddenly stirred in his sleep. " ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he screamed.

"Hey guys! Bowser's awake! Alright!" Pit announced cheerfully.

"Youuuu..." Bowser started dramatically, extending the word "you" to add effect. "You're the reason I'm in this shit hole, you punk! How DARE you speak to me at all! You're face... It's gonna be missing eyeballs in three seconds! GAAAAH!" Bowser lunged forward, only to be disappointed. He was chained to his bed.

"Heh heh heh... That was my idea," Link said, miraculously out of his full body cast, laughing. "And that's not all... So according to the random unamed doctor next to you, you blacked out because your body doesn't have the capacity to deal with being nice. Or considerate. Or generous. Or caring. Or..."

"I'll rip out your intestines and tie it around your neck, jump rope with it, and hang you off of Smash Corp."

"Yeah. Right there. My point exactly. Sooooo... It was also my idea to put you through 'special' classes that would teach you how to be nice. That way, I'll be able to pay for my mortgage every month. No medical bills! So, yup. That's it."

"Now before I release flaming puke from my mouth at those words, why the hell are all of you fucks here?"

"Pit wanted to visit you," Samus said, "and he wanted all of us to go to, to see if you were okay. But honestly, we're all here to screw with you." Samus charged her arm canon.

"I made you a cake!" Pit suddenly added, handing him a cake. "And it's your favorite flavor! Mario blood! I...actually stole it from one of those jars of the stuff in your office, but I wanted to make it really special! But be careful: apparently, Mario has AIDS, but I didn't see anyone helping him..." Pit tilted his head slightly.

Bowser swallowed the cake whole, being deprived of Mario blood since he didn't have any in about 30 minutes. Pikachu jumped on his lap, and began to make Pikachu noises, much to Bowser's aggravation. Donkey Kong threw poop on the wall, and Kirby started saying "poyo", although nobody really understood he really didn't mean chicken.

"Aaaaargh! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW! I have no fricken clue what the hell you three say ever!" Many machines Bowser was hooked up to started to beep violently. "When we get back to Smash Corp, Mario is making you three some kind of translation device so I don't run out of nuke bullets."

"Oh, and your first class is today. You screaming reminded me that. You aren't gonna be at work for a looooong time!" Link quickly ran out of the room, flailing him arms, singing Pit's victory song. "Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies I'll...uh ..."

"Dish 'em up in a stir fry!" Pit continued fluttering his wings happily.

"FUCK YOU LINK. FUCK YOU AAAAAAALL! Oh, and Samus is in charge while I'm gone."

"And fuck you too, Bowser."

Back at Smash Corp, everyone was drinking and partying.  
Mario was tripping over himself as he helped himself to his drink which was now on the floor. Pikachu and Pit were playing Brawl, with Pikachu losing horribly. Kirby was eating all the food, not discriminating the plates and cups. Donkey Kong was climbing up the walls, and swinging around on the lights.

"Whoa! Look at Samus! She's taking her clothes off !" Fox said as his jaw dropped.

"I just took my Power Suit off, you sex crazed ass."

Suddenly, the doors to Smash Corp opened, letting in blinding light. Everybody stopped what they were doing, staring at the figure in front of them, wide eyed. A long silence followed.

"Aww, crap, Pikachu! Ledge guarding is SO cheap!" Pit suddenly screamed. He started sulking in the corner of the room. This however, was a totally irrelevant event in the story that didn't affect anyone else at all.

"Hey guys! So, I'm here about the job?" a young boy said, holding a bug net for some reason.

"VILLAGER!" Pit glided over to him, giving him a hug, smiling warmly. "Guys, this is Villager. He's in the new Smash and is also one of my best friends ever!"

"Oh... Villager," Samus said, now in her Zero Suit. Villager started blushing madly. "I know you just got here but I have a special job for you... Oh and if you look at my boobs like that again, I'll cut off your dick and feed it to Kirby." Kirby held up a fork.

-1 hour later, in the basement of Smash Corp-

"Hi! I'm from the town, New Leaf! Samus told me that you needed learn how to be nice!"

"Fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, everyone sit the Hell down...that's what he says right?" Samus stated calmly, without breathing fire or screaming angrily. "Just a quick morning announcement: as you all know, Bowser is taking nice classes, so I'm in charge of Smash Corp!" People started cheering wildly, and some whistled. Everyone except for Pit of course.

"I mean, having Samus as boss is cool and all, but I kinda miss Bowser..." Pit said to apparently nobody; they were still going wild over the temporary boss.

"And...well, Bowser left me orders on what to force you "minions" to do, but you know me and orders. Uh, let's just go to Disney World."

-Meanwhile-

"Aaaaaand that concludes today's lesson!" Villager said as he began to pack up his things. "Now, I'm gonna go around the room and ask each of you what you learned." He pointed at a mole holding a pick axe.

"Uh, hi. I'm Resetti and I learned that one way to be nice is to not scream in people's faces for resettin', and..." Resetti paused for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, and-"Aw, for the luvva dirt! I CAN'T DO THIS NO MORE!" thunder crashed in the background. "Bein' nice! My blood pressure! Skyrocketin'!"

"Please Mr. Resetti, calm down! You're forgetting everything we-"

"YOU! YOU PUNK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You think this is funny? I saw your nose twitch there!" he screamed, flailing his axe while his eyes bulged out of his skull. "That's it! I'm done bein' nice! I'm tunnelin' out of this!" and with that, Resetti tunneled out of Smash Corp, probably to torment some resetters.

Villager stared at the hole on the ground; his eyes full of shock. "Well, it's just you and me now... See you...tomorrow, Bowser?" Bowser was tied to his chair, with his eyelids taped open, and mouth taped shut. His was shaking uncontrollable with rage. He would have burned his way out of his restraints but... Villager had his...furniture.

-On the Smash Corp Bus-

"Samus, please tell me we're there now!" Pit complained jumping in his seat next to Samus. She was only in this position because nobody wanted to sit with him, and she almost felt bad. He went on and on about video games, and how he wanted food, and his wish to fly, and she couldn't bare it any more.

"For God's sake Pit, SIT THE FUCK DOWN! Oh, that's what I wanted to say before..." Samus made a mental note. "Now please, go talk to someone else before I hit you with my Paralyzer on your undescend balls!"

"Ugh, for the record, I'm 14!" Pit said angrily. "And besides, Bowser fired all of my friends, or at least all the people my age." He looked a little sad at this point. "So it's kinda hard to make conversation with anyone."

"Why don't you call that clone of yours, uh, what's his name..."

"Oh, Pittoo?"

At these words, somewhere, very VERY far away, Dark Pit screamed at the top of his lungs, "STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN IT."

Pit shivered a little. "Uh, he's angry enough since he isn't in this game. Better not talk to him."

"Guessing you don't have many friends, huh?" Pit looked down sadly. "Well, look at me, everyone I ever remotely liked got killed by Ridley, or me, so..."

"Yeah, but people actually like you here... I mean, even Pikachu doesn't really like me anymore. Thinks I don't leave him alone, but that's because I don't know who else to talk to. And Villager is still at Smash Corp on your orders. " Pit turned away from Samus. "Samus, why does everyone hate me?" Samus couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He may seem annoying, but he only wants to make friends, since all he really has is Pittoo, who is not really happy at the moment, and Palutena, but she doesn't have time to be with him, having Skyworld to run.

Samus pulled him into a weak hug. "Tell you what: let's see if we can find someone for you to be friends with at Disney. Maybe, they'll even be willing to work at Smash Corp."

Pit faced Samus again, his face stained with tears. "You think so?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"You know, for someone who's looked at like a cold hearted bounty hunter, you're actually a really good friend!" Pit began to be his happy self again. "Hey! Wanna play some Team Fortress 2? I brought my laptop-we can take turns!"

"Maybe I'll just watch."

-Back at Smash Corp-

"Oh fuck! Thank God he's fricken' gone! Now, back to my post... Hurting people..." Singed tape layed on the ground. Instead of using stairs like most normal people, Bowser simply jumped through the roof, several stories up. However, his sight was followed by the office building combusting. "SHIT! Where the fuck did everyone go?! I'll have their eyeballs for this!" Bowser ran to his office to get a fork. However something caught his bloodshot eye: a letter from Samus.

Dear Fuck Face:

We left because, well, you're kind of an asshole. I took the whole crew with me. And don't try to follow us: I picked up a few missile expansions at Kmart today. I won't hesitate to use them on you.

Sincerely,  
Sammy

"FUCKING FUCK FUCK! That's it! Nuke Revolver! Electrified Missile Launcher! Spring loaded broad swords! Assemble!" Out of nowhere, the weapons called to battle appeared, forming a monstrous weapon of destruction even Bowser feared. Well, not really. "I will hunt you down... One by one. Especially Pit... Nobody shall stand in my way. All will fall to the great mighty-"

"Hi, I'm here for that job-" Megaman abruptly walked in to Bowser's office. His eyes were struck with pure fear, his heart with hopelessness, and his pants with shit.

"Eh, second door on the left." Megaman sidled away.


End file.
